The Colors of the Rainbow (and the things they represent)
by Sleeping at Last
Summary: A One-shot telling a story of Bilba Baggins and Thorin Oakenshield and their experiences with rainbows. Fem!Bilbo


The Colors of the Rainbow (and the things they represent)

**Red **(or the sickening feeling he gets)

It was the color of _rubies _and roses. It was also the color of her coat, when they were on a simple journey to a simple mountain. He was a determined, but sane king, and she a young, and innocent burglar. The color also brought up memories of her blood that terrible day. The color makes him sick.

**Orange **(or the guilt that he constantly feels)

It was the color of fire. Not the fire that Smaug had brought, but the fire he had stared at her across. He watched her grow and change over the course of their journey. The color also brought up memories of the sun on Durin's day. How it faded into the horizon and he had thought that it was over. But she hadn't given up. The clever hobbit she was had figured it out and everything had changed. That damn stone had ruined him, and he,in turn, had ruined her. All he felt was guilt.

**Yellow **(or the pain his heart will always feel)

_Gold _was shade of **yellow**. He could only associate that color with the treasures he had once went insane over. The color itself had brought up painful memories, but he had the she-elf plant daisies in memory of her, Tauriel a voice sounding just like...just like her reminded him. The pain her name brought was too much.

**Green **(or the fear he sees in his dreams)

He hates the color now. (Its more of a love hate relationship but, he'd never truly say that.) It brings up memories of bright **green **eyes full of happiness, love, and fear. Fear that he, himself, had caused to blossom in those vibrant eyes. The color reminds him of fear.

**Blue **(or the numbness he feels when he thinks of that day)

Her **blue **coat, gifted by the people of lake town, is in tatters and stained with blood when he sees it laying on the field. Its messy and in terrible shape, but its the only thing he remembers her in. He visits that day every night in his dreams. The Battle of Five Armies, as everyone has dubbed it, plagues him. Specifically a little hobbit was found bleeding out breathing her last breaths. She babbled on while looking at the **blue** sky, shedding **blue **tears, missing her **blue **coat. He feels numb when he remembers passing out beside her thinking they would die together. It's when he wakes up and remembers them bringing him back from death. He feels the numbness he felt then when they told him that Gandalf had taken her body to be buried with her parents in the shire.

**Indigo **(Or the happiness he rarely feels)

This was maybe the happiest color to him. It was a reminder of the various plants she had pointed out on the journey. She had picked and eaten some blueberries on the way to quell her hunger. The berries had stained her lips and fingers **indigo **making her quite the sight. Still she looked lovely, and he, at the time, had to banish any of those thoughts as they pressed on. Thinking of the memory brings him what little happiness he feels now.

**Violet **(or the violence he's sad she was apart of)

Hobbits were nothing like dwarves. They valued their homes, and their comfort, while dwarves loved metals and gems. Hobbits were unadventurous, and the fact that she had made it this far was something to be proud of. He had grown fond of, though he didn't often show it. Such a peaceful and innocent creature had no place in the violence that was to come. They would go to war with the elves and men. To protect her, he had found a shirt of Mithril and meant to give it to her. But her betrayal came up and his insanity had caused her to be without the protection of it. In the end he knows it was his fault she died. He feels the sadness and sorrow such revelations bring. She shouldn't have seen such violence before she died.

**Rainbows** were colorful, but each shade stood for something different. They could paint the happiness or the sorrows of the world. It all just depended on who was looking at it. He hoped she was buried amongst the flowers and that they surrounded her with every shade of the rainbow.

**Violet **( or how she gained knowledge of his true fate)

She only stayed away because she thought he was dead. Gandaf must have forgotten to mention his survival when she awoke in Beorn's house.

**Indigo **(the color of the ribbon she ties her hair back with for this new journey)

She had to go to him, if only to get one last glimpse for closure. She would be accompanied by her cousin/charge, Frodo, and Gandalf. This time they would be travelling by cart and would meet up with an envoy of elves. So she tied her hair back with an **indigo **ribbon, grabbed Frodo's hand and readied herself for a journey containing many memories.

**Blue** (or the eyes she dreams of on the way)

His eyes had always held her attention. They were a mesmerizing shade of **blue**, except when they contained madness. Still she dreamed of his eyes, when she slept on her sleeping pallet.

**Green** (or the way her eyes regain their hope)

Gandalf had noticed the hobbits **green **eyes grow bright once more. Thorin Oakenshield had nearly destroyed all the happiness in her eyes, yet he was also the reason it was brought back. He simply smiled to himself and brought joy to young Frodo's face. Bilba was once again herself, and for that he was content. (Of course, this was after the terrible tongue lashing she had given him for concealing the Dwarf king's survival, but oh well.)

**Yellow** (or the anticipation that grows when they reach the newly rebuilt Dale)

When they had reached the city of Dale, Bilba was as bad as young Frodo. She constantly fidgeted and squirmed in anticipation. She had kept her cool when she had greeted Bard, but nearly lost it when she had spotted Kíli and Balin walking through the market while she was getting supplies. Still she looks to the **yellow **sun and remembers the one that faded before everything went to hell.

**Orange **(or the reunion she didn't imagine)

She had planned to only sneak a peek at him for closure, before going back to Dale. As usual, though, Gandalf had other plans that took her in a different direction. She had left Gandalf and Frodo back with Bard and his family, and started her stealthy trek to the mountain kingdom. She was just beyond the gate when she was stopped by thirteen disbelieving dwarves, one smug wizard, and Frodo, who sat playing in Gandalf's hat. Neither a hello nor a good morning would have sufficed for this sort of meeting. It wasn't until hours later, as she gazed at the **orange **sunset, that she silently thanks Gandalf for ruining her plans.

**Red **(or a color of memories)

She had loved her **red **coat, but it had been lost when she was banished from the mountain. It isn't until she's moving into her husband's chambers that she finds it in a drawer all alone. Thorin simply gathers her close and holds on to her. It was once used to keep his memory of her, but now he has no use for it. She is alive and here. With him, and in his arms.

_fin._


End file.
